pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb's New Hairdo
The twenty-ninth episode of Season 38. Ferb wants to get a new hairdo, so Phineas and friends help Ferb decide a new look for him. Doofenshmirtz raises kittens. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching Wacky Millionaires. They're watching an episode about different hair styles. Ferb considers a new hairdo. Phineas thinks that would be cool, and he knows what they're gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a vanity set mirror. Monogram tells Perry that Doof has an overabundance of kittens. He thinks it has nothing to do with the time he saved a kitten. Perry jetpacks over to Doof's headquarters to investigate. Meanwhile, Phineas has gathered Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Mallory, Haven, Erin, Heidi, Haley, and Olivia to see what hair styles Ferb would like most. They all get to work thinking of great new styles. Meanwhile, Doof is busy playing with his kittens. Perry gets trapped in a giant ball of yarn. Doof assumes Perry is wondering why he has all these kittens. They're going to power his latest Inator... the Milk-Inator. With it, he plans to flood the streets with spoiled milk and making the town smell bad. He thinks it's pure genius, but Perry thinks it's downright dumb. Meanwhile, the boys are working on the hairdos. Isabella presents an 80's wig, Buford puts a plate of spaghetti on his head, Baljeet puts dreadlocks in Ferb's hair, Mallory gives Ferb an astonishing wig, Haven gives him a wig that looks exactly like her hair, Erin gives Ferb some Monogram hair, Heidi gives him pink swirled hair, Haley curls Ferb's hair, and Olivia gives him Phineas hair. Phineas thinks they were all pretty good, but he wasn't really satisfied with any of them. He was going to put more thought into it. At Doof's place, Perry escapes the ball of yarn. Doof wonders where he got the cat suit. He shrugs, and the fight begins. Perry scratches up the Inator, and it explodes. The kittens escape. Doof curses Perry the Cat-ypus. The kittens reach the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, and they redo Ferb's hair. The girls are stunned and they faint. Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet only think it's sweet. Songs *''Ferb's New Hairdo'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb' Line "I would like a new hairdo," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A vanity set mirror Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas and Ferb watch Wacky Millionaires ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Monogram mentions Doofenshmirtz saving a kitten ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *The 80's wig is the wig Ferb wore in Danny's Story ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Doofenshmirtz calls Perry a cat-ypus again ("Escape From Phineas Tower") Allusions *'VeggieTales': The astonishing wig comes from one of the silly songs with the same title *'The Fairly Odd Parents': The pink hair is Wanda's hair *'Super Mario 3D World': Perry acquires a cat suit, one of the new power-ups featured in this game Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38